Crisis on Infinite Avatarverses
by Herpestidae
Summary: An Alternate Universe fic with a twist: I don't stay in one universe. Genderswap? Evil!Air Nomads? Avatar!Sokka? Who knows what my sick mind can come up with?
1. GBU: Intro Narration

A/N: Some of you may know this story as "Avatar: The Last Genderbender."

I got bored with that. Well, not really, but I find it tough to write for various reasons, but mainly because my mind immediately flits to something else. So I've expanded it a bit. Essentially, I'll just be writing random scenes from Random Alternate Universes as I think them up. I'll keep a list of the various AU's in the first chapter Author's note, and label the chapters.

**List Of Alternate Universes So Far:**

GBU- The Genderbent Universe. Most of the cast has swapped sexes. Aang is a Girl, Katara is a boy, etc. Names below.

Aang - Ake, short for Akeheni, which means "chaste." Y'know because... nun and all  
Sokka - Somchai, "real man." Don't look at me like that, It's a girl's name in Thailand!  
Katara - Kamaka, "the eye." Similar name, and the whole "team dad" thing, watching over everyone... you get the point.  
Toph - Tu, "soil, earth"  
Zuko - Zhong, "devoted, loyal, honest."  
Iroh - Ira, "Watchful." Got a similar name, works with Iroh's role in the story.  
Azula - Atsushi "Pure Ambition."  
Ty Lee - Tobikuma (shortened to just "Tobi") "flying cloud." because of the whole "head in the clouds" thing.  
Mai - Min, "bright." "Mai" was an ironic name because it means "smile." "Bright" works in the same way.

AKU- The Avatar!Katara Universe. Katara is a twelve-year-old Airbender who fourteen-year-old waterbender Aang and older his brother Sokka found in a iceberg.

* * *

"Water... Earth... Fire... Air...

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he-"

"Or she!"

"Shut up Somchai. Where was I? Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him-"

"Or her!"

_Smack!_

"But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my mother and the men and women of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my sister to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."


	2. GBU: The Awakening Part A

Note: I called this chapter Part A because it would take place in the first act. So If I were to write out the scene where Kamaka confronts his mother, that would be in Part C. If I see fit, I'll add more to this scene, and I'd tell you in an author note.

* * *

Ake opened her eyes. The world was a swirling torrent of... red? Why was everything red? She waited for things to come into focus. The walls were metal; she could feel that. And it felt like she was moving. She dragged her hand along the wall. There was some sort of curtain there. It was red, too. There was some black, as well. Then her eyes started working. A red flame was embroidered into the wall hanging. She was on a Fire Nation ship!

Quickly, she jumped out of the bed, sending a huge, jarring pain up her feet and into her back and chest. She groaned, noticing the bandages that swathed her entire torso. She found her staff leaning against the wall, and began hobbling along as fast as she could, leaning on it for support. She was injured, somehow, and whatever had happened, all she knew was that she needed to get out of here. She left the room and went along the hallway. About a minute later, she began to hear voices. Peeking around the corner, Ake saw two figures moving toward her. Quickly, she sent a gust of wind at them and ran past. They shouted as she did so and soon gave chase, but she kept moving, the pain almost overwhelming. When she got to the steps, the two had gained a considerable amount of ground on her, and she began hobbling up, one by one. The thirteen steps were complete agony, and she collapsed when she reached the top. Then a pair of strong arms picked her up, and a familiar voice spoke.

"Ake? You're awake!"

Ake looked up into the older boy's face. There was no mistaking who it was, but why was he wearing Fire Nation clothes? "Kamaka?"

"Somchai, she's awake!" Kamaka yelled, standing Ake up again.

"Really!? I never would have thought, since I was the one _chasing her through the hallways_!" a voice came from below deck.

"Kamaka, pay attention!" came another voice. "She's about to-"

Ake fell forward into Kamaka's arms.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Ake found herself back in the room she woke up in. All of her friends were there. Kamaka, with his tanned skin and his usual concerned look; Somchai, who, while not often as serious as her brother, looked somber nonetheless; and Tu, who she knew was concerned, even though he wasn't looking in her direction.

"What happened?" Ake asked. Her throat was dry; Kamaka handed her some water. he explained as she drank.

"Atsushi. We were fighting, and he shot you while you were distracted. After that, we met back up with my mom and took over this ship. We've just been waiting ever since."

"Well, I'm awake now, I guess." Ake started to get off of the bed, but overbalanced somehow and nearly fell forward again. Tu put an arm out to stop her. It likely would have been less painful for her to have fallen to the floor again, but she thanked him for the effort nonetheless.

"Ow," she said, cradling her head, "I must've taken a bad hit. My chest feels really heavy."

An awkward silence filled the room. Kamaka turned his head away from her. Tu turned his head toward her.

"What?"

Somchai broke in. "Well, let's just say, you've... gained some weight."

"What are you talking about?"

Ake looked toward her stomach, finding her view somewhat... blocked. There was a moment of silence, then the resultant scream woke up the rest of the ship.

* * *

Note: This chapter is the entire reason this fic even exists. I thought of this first, mostly (okay, _entirely_) due to the perverted joke at the end. And no, Ake did not grow to gigantic proportions in the 3-4 weeks she was out. At the risk of providing too much information, at this point, she's just only slightly above average in terms of cup size. Only slightly. She was force-fed lots of protein while she was under or something, I don't know.

In other news, I'm also working on a few scenes from _The Storm_ and _Jet_.


End file.
